


I'll Always Be With You: A Sabriel Fanfiction

by AshleyTheStrangeOfficial



Series: The Guardian Angels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial/pseuds/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial
Summary: Sequel to "You Were Never Alone: A Destiel Fanfiction"In the months following Sam and Dean's double wedding and honeymoon, the newly weds find that their new life won't last. When they're thrown back into their old lives, Sam and Dean realise that happiness doesn't last forever.





	

**_Three months before..._ **

Gabriel, Sam Winchester, Castiel, and Dean Winchester were playing tag. It was their honeymoon and they all just wanted to relax and have fun. Gabriel was the one to suggest the game of tag. Gabriel hid behind a tree, hoping that Sam, the one who was "it," wouldn't find him. Arms suddenly grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up.

"Gotcha!" said Sam. He put the "mad" Gabriel on his shoulders, Gabriel giving into his husband. Sam walked over to the blanket they had spread underneath an oak tree and put Gabriel on it.

"Alright, Samsquatch," said Gabriel. "You win." Sam sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know." Dean walked over with Castiel, who wasn't as resistant as Gabriel.

"How long have you two been sitting there?" Dean asked.

"Only for minute," Sam replied. Dean and Castiel laid down next to them, Castiel snuggling against Dean. Gabriel stared at them for a minute before laying down and taking Sam with him. Sam didn't resist.

"I love my Samsquatch," said Gabriel.

"I love you too, Gabe," said Sam. As both Winchesters snuggled against their angels, they felt that their life was finally going to be normal.

 

**_Three months later, present time..._ **

"Sam?" yelled Dean. "You know where Cas is?" Sam was sitting on the floor in front of the couch in the living room of the bunker, Gabriel sitting on the couch with his legs dangling over Sam's shoulders. Dean came into the room.

"Sorry, Dean. I haven't. Last time I remember, Cas is  _your_ angel."

"Alright, wise guy. What about you Gabe?" Gabriel pulled his lollipop out of his mouth.

"Nope. Sorry, big guy. Samsquatch and I have been in here all day."

"Watching TV? All day?" Gabriel shook his head.

"Sam's been reading a little bit. He fell asleep at one point." Dean sighed.

"Fine. I'll go and find him myself." Dean heard the sound of wings behind him. "He's behind me, isn't he?" Dean turned around to find Castiel holding a bag. "Where were you?" Castiel held out the bag as his reply, and Dean took it.

"Is it time?" asked Gabriel excitedly. Castiel nodded. Gabriel grabbed a bag from behind the couch and handed it to Sam, who put down his book. Dean sat down on the floor and Castiel joined him.

"Alright," said Dean. "What's going on?"

"Just hush and open your present, big guy," said Gabriel. Dean opened the bag to find a wrapped box in it. He pulled the box out and put it in his lap.

"Open it," Castiel said softly. Dean carefully pulled the wrapping paper off the box. He realized that it was one of those boxes that you would get a shirt in. He pulled the top off the box and pulled out the black shirt that was inside. He turned it around to look at the front, and tears sprang to his eyes. It was an AC/DC shirt.  _Cas may not know what the band is, but at least he remembered that I liked them._ Dean dropped the shirt and hugged Castiel, kissing him before he pulled away.

"Thank you, Cas," Dean whispered. Castiel pulled him into another hug.

"Open yours, Sam!" shouted Gabriel.

"Alright," Sam replied. He pulled his present out of the bag. It was smaller than Dean's, but Sam didn't care. The weight felt like it could be a book of some kind. As Sam pulled the wrapping paper off he thought that Gabriel would be the one to know him so well, right down to his favorite book. When the paper was completely off, Sam was shocked to find it to be a journal. He opened it to find entries in Gabriel's handwriting, along with pictures. The first entry was dated at six months before he and Gabriel started dating. Sam felt tears coming to his eyes. "I love it, Gabe. I promise to read it cover to cover. Thank you." He hugged Gabriel, and Gabriel stole a kiss before Sam could pull away.

"Anything for my Samsquatch," Gabriel replied. They all felt that this was the perfect way to end the day, their three month anniversary of being married.


End file.
